The present invention relates to test apparatus and methods of testing components such as blades used in gas turbine engines and furthermore such components made from composite materials, laminated metals and having joints secured with adhesive.
Components can be made from a large range of materials and clearly must be tested in order to ensure physical parameters as well as operational capabilities are achieved. There are particular problems with regard to testing of composite materials as outlined below. It will also be understood it is desirable to test laminated metals such as glass/aluminium, aramid/aluminium and titanium/graphite combinations as well as components with adhesive joints.
Previously there have been a number of standard impact test methods including three-point beam bending, impacts on a plate and other methodology with regard to testing components or exemplary samples of component materials for desired performance.